


coping mechanism

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (or well how it starts), (that no one regrets in the morning), Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: coping mechanism: an adaptation to environmental stress that is based on conscious or unconscious choice and that enhances control over behavior or gives psychological comfort.EJ gets hurt. Nate has to deal with the worst season of all time. They find a way to go through it all together.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	coping mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263307) this summer, about Nate and EJ in the bubble, and lately I've been thinking that it could be fun to write the origin story, so here it is. Since it happens before my other fic time wise, no need to read it first. This actually takes place in December 2016, after EJ broke his fibula.

When someone comes to EJ’s place announced around 10pm, EJ isn’t exactly surprised to find Nate behind the door. 

“Well, hello to you,  _ Nathan _ ,” he says while looking Nate up and down, noticing the light bruises under his eyes and the hard set of his shoulders.

“Hey, I’m not bothering you ?” 

It doesn’t really sound like a question. EJ answers with a chuckle and a “Never” before letting Nate in, the two of them making their way to EJ’s living room.

EJ had been watching TV, lying on the corner of his L-shaped couch, leg propped on a pillow. He rolls his eyes at Nate when he catches him slightly wincing at EJ having to hop around because of his injury.

It’s the first time they’ve seen each other since EJ went down on the ice of the Pepsi Center. The team had to go on a 4 games road trip after Dallas shut them out at home, leaving EJ in Denver for scans and x-rays and doctor appointments telling him his fibula was broken and that he wouldn’t be back for weeks.

EJ wants to assume Nate already knows about his status, because he had Gabe on the phone this week and Gabe knows how he wants to handle this. His foot and his recovery and everything regarding his health are the last things EJ wants to talk about tonight. They already fuck with his brain too much as it us.

“This week fucking sucked,” Nate huffs from his place on the other side of the couch, his feet propped on the corner of the coffee table.

Great, that EJ can do.

“You should tell me about it then. Can you just grab a bottle of Gatorade for me first ? And whatever you want. There are beers in the fridge and some tequila somewhere if you need to drown your sorrows.”

He’s being a terrible host but he’s injured and this is Nate, who’s been here a hundreds of time before, it doesn’t count. Nate doesn’t have protest, just nods and make his way to the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a red Gatorade, a glass, the bottle of tequila EJ wasn’t actually expecting to make an appearance and a pack of peanuts.

“Tomorrow’s an off day,” Nate says as if EJ is going to judge him if he doesn’t get an explanation.

“Suit yourself,” EJ laughs.”I can’t join you because of my meds but I can’t rattle you off to the healthy life master either since that’s you any other day of the week.”

Nate rolls his eyes, giving EJ his bottle and serving himself a nice amount of the liquor, peanuts bag opened and placed between the two of them. Nate can be a freak about a lot of things but they’ve been drunk together before and EJ had the occasion of putting him to bed when he was a rookie. If Nate wants to skip the beer step and start out strong on EJ’s couch right now, EJ will be glad to assist him.

“So,” EJ prompts.

Nate doesn’t need much more to start talking and telling EJ about the last ten days, the things that happened at practice, the way the games went.

Nate— Nate rarely holds his thoughts to himself. When he has an opinion, he knows how to share it, is aware of what is supposed to tell his teammates to make them better. There is a reason why he got a letter on his sweater a couple months ago.

EJ has seen Nate being the wise voice and he’s also seen him explode, anger escaping his body in harsh words and pieces of gear thrown against walls. He also knows that sometimes, all Nate needs is an open pair of ears to talk to freely, without a filter, and it genuinely make him happy to be that person.

EJ isn’t sure how it happens but Nate must move closer as he talks because at one point he’s right there by EJ’s side, one knee up pushing against EJ’s thigh, one elbow on the back of the couch close to EJ’s head, his other hand tracing patterns on EJ’s chest.

Well, not  _ patterns _ , exactly. Hockey games. The horrible one they lost to Montreal, EJ thinks, when Nate uses his index and his middle finger to explain what they fucked up for Pacioretty’s third goal, the pad of his tumb catching EJ’s collar when Nate pushes down and up to replay the shot that ended up in the net.

Nate doesn’t seem to notice, just lay the palm of his hand on EJ’s pectoral, warm contact over the thin t-shirt. “I thought I was gonna lose my mind. It felt like nothing could work and there was nothing I could do about it. I was so  _ mad _ ,” he half says half slurs, looking up from EJ’s torso to meet his eyes.

Somewhere along the way, EJ’s right hand found a place on Nate’s knee, rubbing his fingers there, a quieter version of Nate’s movements, maybe soothing, mostly done absent-mindedly. “I know, sorry I couldn’t be there.” It’s lame but it’s also mostly the only thing he can come with that won’t end up with Nate throwing eye daggers at him. If EJ were to tell him that he did his best and that it will get better, well, he would probably get punched and that would be deserved.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Nate huffs, his brows furrowing. EJ forgets to think for one second and he brings the thumb of his free hand up to Nate’s forehead to ease the crease away. He’s not falling asleep but he does feel a little drowsy from his meds. The pain in his leg barely there but his brain the good kind of fuzzy, the kind where it’s too much effort to go think about big difficult problems.

When he takes a glance at the table, EJ realizes that the content of the tequila bottle has taken a toll, the upper limit of the liquid probably down a good couple of inches. Nate’s eyes are bright, glassy but still intent, focused on his speech. His cheeks have gained a little pink, from the alcohol or the heat from being so close to EJ, that’s for his body to tell.

EJ squeezes Nate’s knee and that seems to spur him back on.

“Anyway, that game was stupid, I’ll need to go over tape to see what we can salvage from it. At least we got Toronto. Varly was incredible,” Nate starts and then his right hand is moving again, telling the story of their goalie’s best saves of the night. Nate’s index catches on EJ’s nipple at some point and he doesn’t seem to notice the shiver it sends down EJ’s body.

EJ tries to put his focus back on Nate’s voice except he’s kind of hot, when he’s all focused like that, face inches away from EJ’s. Nate’s nails scratches over his t-shirt and god forbid EJ understands which part of the game that was supposed to illustrate. “Hey, you’re with me ?” Nate tries and  _ oh _ , that was probably him trying to get EJ’s attention.  _ Right _ .

His eyes are back on EJ but Nate’s fingers are now pianoting on EJ’s bare skin where his t-shirt has moved. EJ has no idea if Nate even realizes, would probably bet on a negative answer. In the end, Nate is here, half laying on him, warm and vulnerable in the softest of ways. EJ stops thinking, he places his right hand on Nate’s cheek and pushes his head forward to kiss him.

He’s met with an absence of reaction, Nate’s mouth immobile against his until he kicks into gear and presses back, fingers moving up EJ’s neck, angling his face for a better angle. They deepen the kiss, Nate fully committed when his tongue brushes EJ’s lips, demanding entrance.

Nate tastes of tequila and peanuts,  _ of course _ , and it makes EJ feel a little heady, like the alcohol is also affecting him now. He’s not in the best position to have real control over their situation so he lets Nate be in charge, moves his hand back so he can take a hold of the short strand of hair at the back of Nate’s head.

“Fuck,” Nate mutters at one point, detaching himself from EJ but not really leaning away. His cheeks are a deeper shade of red now, hair messed up by EJ’s fingers. It’s the beginning of a disheveled look and it suits him  _ so  _ well. 

“Come here,” EJ whispers, squeezing Nate’s neck. He can’t have anymore hockey talk and having Nate walking away from him now would fucking suck. For the first time in over a week, EJ’s stopped thinking about his injury and Nate is good and solid against him and he can’t— he can’t have that taken away right now.

“Fuck,” Nate repeats. “Okay,” he adds and EJ can breath a little better.

This time, Nate initiates the kiss and there is a little more force behind it, real dedication like he needs to prove to EJ that he can also be the best at kissing, of all things.

There is still not much EJ can do in his position, no room for him to move with his obligation to keep his leg straight and elevated. He does make a frustrated noise when he tries to reach for more of Nate’s body and can’t. Nate seems to hear him and they keep kissing while Nate moves, nudging one knee between the armrest and EJ’s thigh so he can straddle EJ.

“This okay ? Tell me if I hurt you,” he asks when he’s settled on EJ’s lap.

“Not made of sugar, don’t worry about me,” EJ chuckles, finally able to press his hands on Nate’s hips, thumbs dipping under his shirt to graze the naked skin there.

“I know,” Nate answers, and he probably shouldn’t have the right to sound so soft with the amount of tequila flowing through his veins right now. “I just need you to come back as soon as you can,” he says with all the seriousness EJ sometimes wants to despise before pressing a quick kiss against EJ’s cheek. Which— uh, totally makes EJ’s breath hitch.

EJ retaliates by pushing his head forward for his mouth to meet Nate’s neck, open-mouthed kisses turning to bites, scraping his teeth against the delicate tendon. It would be more effective if he had all of dentition intact but his actions still make Nate shiver and groan so it doesn’t really matter.

Nate moves his head to the side, giving EJ more access and holding onto his head to keep him there, fingers at the base of his nape. EJ manages to reach Nate’s collarbone before he’s brought back up, Nate taking his mouth in a searing kiss, hot and slick. 

They break apart when EJ decides he wants Nate’s shirt off and Nate immediately decides that he needs the same thing, stripping EJ of his shirt in a movement that can’t be qualified swift but ends up being effective anyway.

EJ’s hands settle back on Nate’s hips and they both pause at the same time. Nate’s neck is red from where EJ’s lips latched on him but the dark shade goes below that, down Nate’s upper body, reaching his abs. He’s all hot and bothered, breath coming a little short, eyes hooded, ready to jump on him. It’s heady, to have Nate like this above him, EJ realizes.

EJ lets his hands travel up, thumbs pushing over Nate’s nipples because they’re  _ here _ , right in front of him, calling for him, really. The numbs go taut under EJ’s fingers and it elicit the most beautiful moan from Nate, his hips grinding down on EJ’s lap. 

If anything, EJ likes to play. And if he can’t have hockey right now, he’ll have Nate, turning into a writhing mess because EJ decides to lean forward again, taking one nipple under his tongue while scratching the other one with his nails.

Nate grinds down on him, putting delicious pressure on his dick. EJ uses his free hand to skim over Nate’s sweats and find the same interest there, hot and hard.

EJ detaches his mouth from Nate’s nipple to go up again, pressing a simple kiss against his lips before looking him in the eyes, hand pushing against his dick. “Yeah ?”

He doesn’t expect Nate to back down now but the breathy “ _ Please _ ” Nate answers with sends a warm wave of want through EJ’s body. Nate arches against him and EJ brings his palm up to lick it wet, Nate’s eyes following his every movement.

EJ will commit to memory the face Nate makes when he slides his hand past the elastic of Nate’s boxers, takes his dick out and wraps his fingers around Nate’s length, stroking him with firm movements.

The sounds Nate makes are equally beautiful and EJ would be content to just listen to them while getting him off but Nate wants to kiss him some more and EJ is happy to oblige. Things are clearly not as focused as they were earlier, Nate’s mouth going slack as he approaches his climax. They’re basically breathing the same air until EJ flicks his wrist the right way and Nate collapses against him, shooting his orgasm over EJ’s palm and one long moan against the skin of his neck.

Nate pants shallow breaths for a couple of minutes until EJ half wince half grunt and Nate seems to remember where he is. He even dares to chuckle when pushing his ass against EJ’s groin makes EJ swear. “ _ Nate. _ ”

“Got you,” Nate whispers against his lips before kissing him briefly and moving backwards on EJ’s lap so he can free EJ’s definitely pretty hard dick from the confine of his underwear. EJ catches Nate’s face at the sight and that’s a pretty picture he will be saving for later too.

“I’m close, not gonna need much,” EJ says and Nate nods, moving his hand through the mess on EJ’s abs, using his own cum as lube to finally touch EJ where he needs it. The skin on skin contact sending electricity up his body. 

EJ is 28 and he’s technically not sober but Nate’s been in close proximity to him for quite some time and he hasn’t been immune to all the grinding and kissing and having Nate orgasming over him happening so, it doesn’t take long for him to get there. 

Nate strips his dick in quick movements, sucks what’s probably going to be a pretty huge hickey at the base of his throat (not that there will be anyone to see it in the next days anyway), whispers “ _ Come on baby, I got you _ ,” right in EJ’s ear and EJ is done, painting his release all over Nate’s fingers and his own chest, mingling it with Nate’s mess. He can’t make his eyes work just yet but he knows it must be a pretty picture.

“Nate, I can’t feel my legs,” EJ has to admit when it’s been a few minutes of the two of them just catching their breath together, Nate forehead laying against his collar bone.

“Oh, sorry,” Nate apologizes before lifting himself from EJ’s lap, tucking himself in and standing next to the couch. EJ doesn’t want to say he misses the heat of his body immediately but maybe he kind of does. “Hm, I should go.”

It’s half a statement half a question and EJ, for the tenth time this evening, tries not to think too much. “First, you’re gonna help me clean the mess you made,” he points at the cum drying on his stomach and Nate blushes and kind of smiles at the same time. “Then you’re going to help me upstairs and you’re going to sleep here.” After a small break, he adds “If you want to.” And not leaving any time to Nate for him to answer, “Because your car is here and you need a uber tonight and coming for your car tomorrow is just gonna be annoying and—”

“Yes. Yes, I’m staying. Don’t move,” Nate cuts him and then he’s padding his sock-clad feet through EJ’s house to bring back a wet towel, being pretty delicate when he brushes it over EJ’s abs. 

When EJ is settled in his bed, Nate hovers beside him for a while before EJ punches him in the ribs and that seems to be enough to make him take a decision, finally falling under the covers with EJ. Things are mildly awkward in the morning, Nate a little bitchy because of his hangover, a blush spreading on his cheeks every time he catches the purple bruise on EJ’s neck.

Nate still comes back a little later. To check on EJ, to catch him up, to bitch about the current events freely with him. This time, there is no tequila or alcohol of any kind involved. They still fall in bed together at the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> EJ/Nate is very dear to my heart, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @ macknnons :)


End file.
